1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery, and more specifically to a wet-to-use organic cell battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional battery includes the primary battery, the lead-acid battery or the rechargeable secondary battery. By taking the primary battery as an example, it stores electrolyte that facilitates the generation of electricity by means of chemical reactions between the electrodes through it. When the battery is electrically connected to an electrical element by a wire electrically connected to the cathode and the anode of the battery, electrons will move from the cathode to the anode through the electrolyte to create an electric current, thereby supplying power to the electrical element.
Once the chemical energy is exhausted (or, the chemical potential gradient is depleted), the battery cannot be recharged and may be discarded by a user. However, if the used battery is disposed without discretion, it may release the toxic electrolyte to the surroundings, causing environmental pollution and posing threat to the public health.
There is a water-activated battery that works by adding water to seep through active carbon contained in an absorbent cotton, thereby causing a current flowing path. Nevertheless, because the electrodes of the water-activated battery are made of stainless steel, the stainless electrodes will gradually rust and erode after a long period of contacting water, resulting in abnormal operation of the water-activated battery.